


You're the Biggest Goddamn Idiot

by PainRemover



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frerard, Light Sub/Dom, blowjob, handjob, referenced ray/mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainRemover/pseuds/PainRemover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was not the kind of person to keep things under wraps. Everyone knew he liked dick and some knew before even Gerard knew, everyone knew he made coffee before everyone else woke up so he could have the whole pot for himself, and everyone knew he had a thing for Frank. Well, everyone but Frank of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Changer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I plan to make this 2 or 3 chapters and i'll have the next one up tomorrow. Please give me feedback even if it's negative. This is my first fic and I want to get better and eventually write a ridiculously long fic that's actually worth reading at some point in the near or far future. Thanks so much for reading!! XD

“Ray!” Frank giggled loud and happy, “How dare you motherfucker!" He yelled.

Mikey sipped his coffee and continued to scroll mindlessly through God knows what on his phone, only glancing up to acknowledge key words like "Pete Wentz" and "pringles".  
Gerard sipped his own coffee and continued to scribble down lyrics then scratch them out, never glancing up for anything.

"I had a blue shell." Ray was tired but he refused to be the first to turn in. He was pretty sure Frank would expend all his energy in the next few minutes, anyway. "I sent it. S'not my fault you where in first place." He shrugged and yawned and made grabby hands at Mikey's coffee.  
Frank dramatically flopped flat on the floor or at least as flat as he could get with the state of the bus being at its worst. To Ray's displeasure this was common place by the half way point in a tour. "Ray hates me." He called to the room at large. "If anyone wants to play MarioKart like a civilized person come forward and replace this savage of a man." He pointed at Ray.

Ray dragged himself to his feet and started waddling to the bunks. Mikey looked up at him and quirked an eyebrow. Ray blushed and ducked into the bunk area.  
Gerard and Frank just looked at Mikey expecting an explanation.  
Gerard raised his eyebrows like "what the fuck was that Mikey?"  
Mikey relaxed his eyebrows like "can you even be suprised?"  
Gerard looked away then back at Mikey as if to say "well yeah"  
Mikey rolled his eyes and huffed as if to say "Gee you're the biggest goddamn idot"  
Gerard made an incredilous sound like "okay but you're not sorry for basically fucking rght in front of me?!"  
Mikey just blushed a little then went back to sipping his coffee and tapping away on his phone like "like you and Frank hold back around me"

"Guys, what the fuck?" Frank spouted "I hate it when you do that." He whips around to Gerard "What'd he say?"

Gerard just chokes on his tongue because apparently he can't handle Mikey thinking he's fucking Frank and has yet to process and smuther that thought.  
He cant stop thinking of Frank sweating, moaning, tense and on the edge and looking at him when he loses it or maybe he'd scrunch up his face and gasp. All this time he's just assumed Frank was loud in bed but what if that was the only way to shut him up? Speaking of shutting up, what if he would like shutting Gerard up? Gerard would definitely enjoy sucking his dick... but how would he ever get to that. Holy shit Frank's straight, anyways. 

Well maybe- nope... shit well that's a no go... but still. He might be able to suck Frank's dick at some point. Like if they were stranded and they were the only ones on the island. That'd be a cool comic idea. Not the dick thing but the island thing. It'd be like Lord of the Flies but with superpowers and fortresses.

"Gerard!!" Frank's criss-cross applesauce next to him on the sofa. Gerard jumps out of his skin-which is weird cause Frank is literally always yelling- and realizes Frank's been yelling for his attention for a while. "Whatcha thinking about?" He smiled and put his head on Gerard's shoulder, leaning most of his weight on him.

"Everything and nothing, young jedi." He wrapped an arm around him and giggled at himself.

"So Mikey left a while ago..." He snuggled a little closer.

"Yeah I guess so" Gerard shrugged a little but actively made sure Frank wouldn't have any reason to gain any distance between them.

"So?" Frank questioned but almost stated.  
Gerard just sat there and held on because he kind of wanted to kiss Frank since they were alone together for once but he also wanted to just snuggle til they fell asleep. He was still not sure if this was a no go or a yes go, but c'mon Frank probably wouldn't mind necessarily.  
"Gerard?" Gerard had actually forgoten Frank was talking to him and was half asleep."Mikey said you maybe...nevermind."

"Hmm?" Frank was like a good pillow, s'got some give, but s'got some firmness to it. He was almost dreaming about Frank's face on a pillow for a body when Frank slid into his lap.

"Are you tired?" He leaned forward and kissed Gerard slow and easy. "You look tired." One last peck. "And we have soundcheck at 8 tomorrow." He scrunched up his face in mock disgust. He felt himself leaning in without meaning to and melted against Gerard, cupping his face and moving his greasy fringe out of the way. Okay, yeah so thatwas the actual last kiss. "Goodnight, Gee." He jumped up and headed to his bunk. "And don't stay up too late working on that song."


	2. Well Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember how Frank was straight? Yeah, Frank doesn't remember that either...

A few days after the kiss thing and Frank and Gerard still haven't talked about it. Oh, and don't get your hopes up they haven't fucked about it either. As much as they love the awkward moments when they're alone with each other or the times when they have to squeeze in the van next to eachother and pretend what just happened on the stage was meant to stay on the stage, they also wanted more than glances and stage moments.

That's not to say they don't love all the attention from the fans and more improtantly eachother, but it is to say Frank's tired of Gerard leaving him with boners then giving him the silent treatment until the next show. The thing is Gerard thinks he's doing the right thing. Frank's pretty damn straight and Gerard's terrified to be the one to change that. Like come on it's not everyday you're the reason someone changes their sexuality. Frank went a Catholic school for Christ's sake!

But then it's not really just Gerard that wants a piece of Frank. If either of them would wise the fuck up and just put a damn dick in their mouth this would have been resolved years ago. Yes, it's been years and frankly, too long.

So today Frank's sick of having blue balls and after a hell of a show and a hell of a high from said show, he sets out to find Gerard. Progress.  
After a finding Gerard, he has no idea what he meant to do. Bump in the road.  
Then he decides on just fucking going for it already (dragging Gerard into an empty dressing room and shoving him against a wall with the intention to at least make out with heavy petting). Progress.

Gerard moans into his mouth and grabs at his back. When Frank rubs against him, he can't keep any sounds in himself as he slips out a low moan. All the raw energy from the show makes it hard for him to take his time getting to know Gerard's body but he tries and really he does to go slow, but the more Gerard moans the harder he grinds his hard on against Gee's and fuck is that good. Frank moves his attention to his neck and sucks and bites and rolls his hips and moans and holds on and Jesus he wants to get a hand on Gerard's dick but he can't stop rubbing them together. He wants more but he can't wait for it. Holy fuck, he's so close. Gerard opens his eyes as much as he can and fuck Frank's losing it and it's hotter than he imagined. His brows are furrowed, his mouth slack and he goes between groans and biting his lip and wide open shuddering gasps. Gerard grabs his ass and drags their hips together over and over and over and fuck if this isn't going in the wank bank. The pressure's bitter sweet and just right and not e-fucking-nough. As Gerard thinks of how he can't hold on anymore, Frank loses it and keens biting down on Gerard's neck and shuddering through the aftershocks. Gerard scrambles to grab more of Frank and get him just a little closer and he keeps rubbing against his hips and dick and holds the fuck on until he tumbles over the edge and he can't fucking breathe with how good it is and can't think of anything but how it's fucking Frank.

Holy fuck it's FRANK. His straight fucking guitarist. Holy shit, no.  
He shoves Frank away with what's got to be all his force ever and ultimately he's probably hurt. Gerard wants this. He really fucking wants this, but he has to do the right thing. He can't let Frank just do things on a whim cause this matters to Gerard. It might just be sex- hell it might just be rubbing one out after a killer show - for Frank but Gerard takes this shit seriously and he refuses to be hurt in all this. He's a fucking person not a sex toy. 

How hot would that be though. Frank just doing whatever he wanted to him. Letting Gerard feel good but ultimately just because he makes Frank feel good and maybe he'd spank him. Make him count 'em off. Make him beg for it. Tie him up so that's all he could do. Beg. And Frank would fuck him through the goddamn mattress again and again and again...

Once, Gerard comes back down to earth, Frank's throwing a look back at him that's almost mad- and fuck would Gerard let him bend him over a table or really anything right now-, then Frank's slamming the door behind him.

"Shit." Geraard huffs because y'know maybe he fucked up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far! The next chapter will be basically just tons of smut because I just feel like it. If you don't like smut at all (why the fuck do you read fan fic) I'll try to bracket it off or something so you can skip it and still get closure or whatever although there's no hardcore plot line or anything in this. So yeah, it's really just gonna be sex in the next chapter.  
> Prepare yourself accordingly. XD


	3. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get their shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, guys. I'm kinda nervous to write this because I've never written smut before, but please comment ideas or notes so I can improve.

It's an interesting thing, refusing what you've wanted for so long. And even more interesting when what you want wants you.

Gerard sits in his hotel room, watching food network with Mikey. It's mostly background noise to Mikey's texting and Gerard's moping.

It's obviously annoying Mikey because he tugs on his shoes and leaves. Obviously going to Ray's room.

Fuckin Frank's room. 

That's the day. A waste of a hotel night, but they'll probably see plenty more because of the heat wave. 

Gerard sleeps and watches tv and pretends he doesn't want a drink and smokes his whole pack and starts to jack off but then he can't get off without thinking of Frank.

How his mouth went slack. How he sounded.  
Gerard's hips stutter. How mad he'd looked before he left. And fuck the way he pinned Gerard to the wall and just fuckin did what he wanted. The mark Gerard can still feel if he pushes on it hard enough and remembers Frank's mouth on him.

[It's not hard to fantasize from there. Frank, in all his tattooed glory, fucking Gerard's mouth, letting him choke on it, letting him be used like that. Frank fingering Gerard too slow but just right and not enough. Then holding his arms above his head and taking him. Fucking him through the mattress like they both want him to. Fuck does Gerard want him to and Frank would say such gentle things while he dug his fingernails into Gerard's hips and yanked him onto his cock again and again and-]

Gerard came with a shudder while his vision blurred. It'd been the first time since the dressing room incident and he was ashamed. He felt guilty just like he'd been since he started craving Frank. Frank likes girls and Gerard doesn't want to be the exception. He wants them to be normal because what if it doesn't work out. Frank's goin out on a limb here and Gerard-

Gerard needs to be smart about this. For both their sake.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Frank is sick and fuckin tired of Gerard doing this shit. Playing it up to the audience, touching and rubbing himself so shamelessly, fuckin moaning for the fans and the lights and the lyrics.

And not even fucking glancing at Frank. Y'know the guy who made him cum his brains out that one dirty, sloppy, shameless time? 

He could get off with Gerard putting a hand in his shoulder right now, but of course Gerard ignores him and barely talks to him these days. So yeah, maybe Frank took it too far too soon, but Gerard fuckin liked it.

 

Right?

Holy mother of fuck did Frank No. Gerard finished off on him.... but it's not like he got an invitation and Gee's obviously upset. Shit he fuckin shoved Frank away.

Frank-he'd- shit like raped his best friend.

There goes the stage boner. Bring on the blue balls.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Frank busts into the dressing room and grabs Gerard by the wrist, ignoring Mikey and Ray looking confused and asking questions. He drags him all the way to the bus, then into the studio in back which he locks before turning to Gerard looking crazed and something else.

"Frank?" Gerard reaches for him, his hands shaking like they always do after a show. Or maybe like they do when he's trapped with his attacker. "Frank, honey talk to me."

"Are you afraid of me?" He takes Gerard's shaking hand. "This. Is this because you're scared I'll do something to you again?" He starts to cry.

"No! Frank, what the fuck are you on?" He scoops Frank up and sits him down on the small couch by the mixer. "I'll get you some tea, okay? Just try to relax a bit."

He did. He tried, but he couldn't. He was a-

"Earl grey okay?" Gerard sat on the floor in front of him, placing the tea on the table.

"Gerard?"

"Frank?"

"Did I rape you?" 

"What?! Frank, what the fuck are you-"

" In the dressing room, I didn't like ask before I... got ahead of myself. You didn't consent and now you're shaking and I need to know if I'm right. Gerard did you want that?"

"Yes. Fuck, Frank. I thought it was obvious what with the moaning and ass grabbing I did."

"Then why don't you talk to me like before?"he sniffles and sipped the tea, still not believing he was in the right, but relieved he didn't hurt him.

"I'm giving you space. I don't hook up with straight dudes too often and I'd rather not make a habit of it." He rubbed the back of his neck, but he had sunburn so it kinda hurt and he stopped.

"Ok well I'm not straight. Obviously." Why the hell would a straight guy go all horny teenager on his best friend who was also a guy?

"Not obviously. I mean Carla, Ashley, Stephanie, Ayla... That's just this tour! Frank, they were all girls." He scrunched his eyebrow trying to explain Frank's sexuality to Frank who, for the record, would know better than anyone what his fucking sexuality was exactly.

"They came onto me and every guy I liked was off limits. Fuckin sue me."

Frank's brain had to catch up with all these discoveries in one sitting, but when it did so did his dick. He smirked and grinned at the same time which made him look insane in the most endearing way.

[ Then, he pounced on Gerard, pinning him down with his thighs of each side of his legs. Undoing Gerard's pants before sliding a hand in. 

"Shit, Gee. Needed this." He pants not able to control his hips from shoving forward and his hand from squeezing and rubbing Gerard's cock until... "This is okay, right?" Gerard just squirms and moans and nods breathless.

"Wanna fuck you're pretty mouth, Gee. Fuckfuckfuck. Take you shirt off." Frank scrambles at his own clothes, then sits on the couch, stroking his freed cock. Gerard wears more layers and takes a century getting everything off his top half before shuffling on his knees over to Frank's dick. "Pants" Frank wheezes holding onto the base of his dick trying to make it all last longer. "Please, Gee. Please, lemme see." He whines and Gerard can't finish getting naked fast enough.

He licks Frank's shaft. Slowly making his way up to the veins just under the head. Lapping gently and slowly. He wants to fuckin swallow him down already but he likes the way Frank looks at him. His eyes restless ,mouth open. 

"Gee, c'mon." He pants, letting his hand rest heavy on Gerard's neck, lifting his hips and running his tip over his lips. Let's the precome make everything slick. Gerard keeps licking out chasing it, the flavor, his cock. He whines and his eyes don't want to stay open, but he likes to see Frank like this. Calculated but losing it, on edge.

He guides Gerard's head down just so he'll swallow the head. Just so he'll really taste him, start to suck him dry. "C'mon, baby." He slides his hands into Gerard's hair, tugging just barely so he'll feel it. He tongues at the slit harder and harder and Frank pulls his hair, shoving himself in deeper, trying to hold still but wanting to just. 

He pulls Gerard's hair tighter and starts shallow fucking his mouth. His pretty mouth. His talented mouth. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." They'd built a rhythm but it kept getting faster, deeper. "Gee, c'mon, shit. Ohohohfucksogood. Babyyyyy" he whined and gasped " wanna fuck your tight ass. Wanna bend you over this couch and eat your ass til you cum. Spank your pretty ass red. Cum all over you." Frank pulled Gerard off of him and jerked himself all over Gerard, trembling, speechless. 

Gerard licked his lips and looked up at Frank with a crooked smile and flushed cheeks.  
Frank pushes him down until he's layed on top of him on the floor, their legs tangled. 

He rubs the precome around on Gerard's cock to make it slide. "You like this, sweetheart?"

"Y-yeah." He breathes "Yes, fuck, Frank."

Frank pins his arms above his head by his wrists with one hand, never stopping jerking him with the other. Nice and slow. 

"Frank" he whines, rolling his hips " Frankie, I need. I-" whimpers and arches his back.

"Shhh, Gee, I've got you. I've got you." He whispers almost reverently, watching Gerard shutter and unravel before he bit down on Gerard's neck. 

He mouthed and worried the skin, squeezing Gerard's wrists tightly, causing him to moan. "You like being held like this?" 

Gerard moaned "Yes"

"Next time I'll hold you down and spank you." He sped up the pace feeling hot and flushed from his own words "I'll hold you down when I fuck you." His hand became a blur. "I'd get you ready for me til you were slick and begging for me. Would you, Gerard? Beg." He let his fantasies take over, his hand leaving Gerard's wrists to lay over his throat. Just a present weight. 

"Yes,Frank." Gerard holds his arms above his head where frank left them, but gave Frank more access to his neck and rolled his hips the best he could. Frank could push into him. Finger him til he can't hold on and then slide into him all loose. 

"Maybe I'd just tie you to the bed so I could grab you like I want to. Leave marks on you like I want to, so you'd remember how good it was." Frank rubs his hard on against Gerard's hip "Say the word and I'll fuck you, Gee. I'll do everything you'll let me. Fuck lemme mark you up, Gee. Wanna-" 

Gerard bites Frank's lip when he comes, whimpering and clinging to Frank harder with the aftershocks.]

"We should probably go walk of shame now." Frank laughed.

"You don't wanna..?" Gerard gestures at his hard on.

"Of course I wanna go again, but there's only so much wrath I can take from Ray and if we keep goin I might actually fuck you in Ray's sanctuary." He bites at Gerard's ear then helps him up.

Once their dressed and vaguely decent, Gerard starts to head out and face the music. Frank crowds him against the door and leans into Gerard's back. It's easy to grind into him. He feels heady with it grabbing at Gerard's shoulder and hip. Gerard leans back, adjusting himself and scrambling to press against him harder. 

"Fuck, okay. Get out. If we don't leave now we may never." He pants, shaking to be inside Gerard.

Gerard only laughs and heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know I have room for improvement so please give me some criticism.
> 
> I might add to this to try my hand at smut a bit more, but it may become a series.XD


End file.
